The goal of the Gordon Research Conference on Direction Cell Migration is to provide a stimulating forum for the dissemination and discussion of new research, concepts and opportunities at the forefront of cell migration. Peter Devreotes and Jeff Segall, who organized the first meeting held in 2005, envisioned developing a forum fostering interactions among scientists with a strong interest in gradient sensing and directed cell migration. After 10 years, the conference is considered to be the top research conference in cell migration. The program for the 2015 conference, to be held January 24-30 at Hotel Galvez, Galveston, TX, is aimed at bringing together cell migration scientists from diverse disciplines, including molecular and cell biologists, engineers and physicists. A strong emphasis will be placed on (1) basic mechanisms of cell migration at the levels of signal transduction and actin assembly, (2) inclusion of researchers that work with model systems as well as in vivo systems, (3) the study of cell migration during development, leukocyte trafficking, wound healing, and cancer invasion and metastasis and (4) comparing and contrasting single-cell versus collective cell migration in 2- and 3-dimensional environments. The aims of the conference are to: (1) provide a forum for the discussion of cutting edge research in the area of directed cell migration, with a particular focus on multidisciplinary approaches and collaborative science, (2) promote both formal and informal scientific exchanges among scientists investigating directed cell migration, including young scientists, women and scientists from underrepresented minority backgrounds, and (3) discuss recent advances especially relevant to the biology of cancer invasion and metastasis. To accomplish these aims, the 2015 Conference will bring together an international cadre of young and senior scientists from academia that will interact in an atmosphere conducive to the free exchange of ideas. As in 2013, the 2015 GRC will be preceded by a GRS on Directed Cell Migration, organized by young researchers (Ritankar Majumdar and Shirin Pocha), with focus on using multidisciplinary approaches in the study of cell migration. This event will help nurture junior researchers towards a successful and rewarding career in the field of cell migration. The GRS will be opened by Andrew Ewald (JHU), who will discuss new paradigms in collective breast cancer invasion. The closing GRS lecture will be given by Xavier Trepat (Institute for Bioengineering of Catalonia, Spain) on the control of collective cell migration by intercellular adhesome. Eight talks selected from the abstracts and two poster sessions will allow for engaged interactions and discussions. In addition, an informal Ask the PI seminar with the Chairs and Keynote Speakers on career development in the field of cell migration will be included. For both, the GRC and GRS, financial support will assure that the meeting will be successful and provide needed sponsorship for travel and registration of invited speakers and other selected participants.